


阿一和彻子

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	阿一和彻子

关于聪明的笨蛋的故事。  
及川彻子在很热的夏天出生，大概是由于这个原因，她似乎不怎么怕热，在七月份照样贴在岩泉周围，校服裙和校服裤子挨着，大腿和大腿隔了两层布料。  
很热。岩泉说，两颊很红。  
有吗？及川明知故问，转过头看岩泉。他们坐在濡缘上，阳光从及川那边照来，光线穿过及川棕色的眼睛，它们看起来是透明的棕色。  
岩泉点头，没有推开及川。  
————————————  
及川彻子不小心将排球砸到刚搬来的岩泉一身上，开启了他们称呼对方“彻子”和“阿一”的故事。阿一收起了捕捉独角仙的网子和箱子，彻子站在他家的门口，兴高采烈地招呼他：“阿一，一起去看排球比赛！”

阿一点头，脑门上还留着最后一次抓独角兽时蹭上的土，迅速冲了出去：“我们这次一定要拿到签名，彻子！”

及川彻子觉得这样很好，岩泉一也觉得这样很好。前者的排球不再是单人运动，在小学前便成功找到了伙伴，后者也沉迷于排球，晚上抱在怀里的从捕虫网变成了签名色纸和排球。

一切都以一种非常自然的方式进行着，直到他们升入小学。阿一和彻子站在学校的门前合影留念，樱花的花瓣飘落在他们头上，他们自信满满，相信能够找到和花瓣数量一样多的同伴一起打排球，组建一支超强的排球队。阿一当主攻手，彻子把球托给他，他们是超强的搭档。

一切计划都很美好。他们制定了计划表，每天一项一项地打勾，坚持不懈地在同一根柱子上量身高，两条刻线总是离得很近。

上小学后，阿一和彻子变成了小岩和及川。在同学一次又一次地模仿“阿一”、“彻子”之后，他们决定改变对互相的称呼。或许本来会变成岩泉和及川，但是彻子（当时还是彻子）坚持要求“我们之间的关系是特殊的！我才不要和别人一样称呼阿一”，而阿一（当时还是阿一）也不愿一下子变成互相称呼姓氏的关系，他犹豫了一下：“那我喊你及川不也是和别人一样吗？”

“但是我是特别的。”及川彻子说。

岩泉一觉得她说得对。

除此之外的变化是他们不再会被分到一个组进行打排球。岩泉在小学男子组排球队，及川在小学女子组排球队，他们在分组前，忘记了性别的问题。

“我和小岩……呃，岩泉的默契很好，”及川试图抢救，“从排球的角度来说，我们应该在一个队伍里，这样才能让整个队伍发挥得更好。”

老师蹲下身，视线和及川齐平：“但是要遵守规则，不是吗？从排球的角度来说，是分为男队员和女队员的。彻子也会让所有女队员都发挥得很好的，对吗？”

及川觉得她说得对。

除去一起打排球的时间减少了，他们的相处模式似乎并没有什么太大的变化。及川和岩泉一起上学、一起下学，闲暇时还会在后院里一起打排球，球网一点一点地拉高，和标准高度越来越近。量身高的柱子也增加了许多深深浅浅的刻痕，在读小学的六年当中，有时是及川更高一点，有时是岩泉更高一点。及川指责岩泉的头发尖尖谎报了他的身高，岩泉说及川刚才又偷偷踮脚，两个人都试图把自己的身高线刻得粗一点，以在不违背诚信（大概如此）得前提下，让自己获得更多得优势。T和H混杂在一起，快要看不出谁是谁了。

如果说小学用无忧无虑来形容的话，国中似乎就是把小学六年所没有的忧和虑一同压在身上。及川迎来了她的生长期，个头明显地超过了岩泉，甚至比他还高了半头多，但是这并没有让及川表现得足够得意，岩泉自然不会发现不出来，于是他更加密切地关注及川的一举一动。要好的朋友一掌拍在岩泉的后背：“就算你们关系好，这样也太过了吧！”

“听不懂你在说什么。”岩泉说，对朋友还以同样的一掌。

及川彻子排球打得很不错，聪明，漂亮，讨人喜欢。如同岩泉在男生中很受欢迎一样，及川在女生中也相当受欢迎。学号挨着的大冢和及川手掌贴手掌，及川的手指比她长了一个半指节。

“彻子的手指很长又很有力气，还能摸到上面的茧子，超~厉害！”

“欸——”及川笑起来，凑近大冢的方向，“毕竟我可是及川大人喔？”

及川大人的经历并不像及川大人的语气一样轻松。她在国中时深刻意识到了差距：高年级和低年级，经验者和缺少经验者，天赋者和没有天赋者。以及，和她一起长大的岩泉，生理构造上带来天生的、难以逾越的差距。她要付出更多的努力才能和发出和岩泉一样力道的球，而岩泉似乎还留有余力，能够连续再发上好几个，但是她不一样。

她还拥有无法避免的经期。及川蜷缩在床上，岩泉正坐在桌子旁。在上小学之后，岩泉便拒绝进入及川的房间，但架不住及川无数排球DVD以及撒娇的攻势，最终别扭地跨进先前出入轻松的房间。不过没过多久岩泉便释然了：他多了一些工作，比如说抓包熬夜看DVD的及川，从自己屋子的阳台翻到及川屋子的阳台。

“听说专业运动员会泡在冰水里……”及川躺在被窝里，脸色发白，鼻尖和额头冒汗。

“扯淡。”岩泉毫不留情地打断及川的话，将换好的暖水袋放到床边，等着及川掏出温度降下来的暖水袋。

“我话还没说完。”及川小声，一动不动。

“从你一张开口我就知道你要说什么。”岩泉翻开书，靠在及川的床旁边。“听着，及川，别让我发现你又给自己增加那么多的训练量，除非你想像上次一样被我拖走。”

“所以说啊！”及川不满，声调也提高了一些。“小岩就是太粗鲁了啊，完全没有把我当女孩子看待吧？虽然我们也有一起打排球，小时候还一起上厕所，但是——”

“我们没有一起上过厕所，及川。”岩泉啪的一声合上书，咬牙切齿。他在沉默中一动不动，最后说：“我没有不把你当女孩子看待。但是训练的时候，我没有放水。”

岩泉继续看他的书，及川躺在床上，看着岩泉的后背，也在想排球。岩泉的单边肩宽大概和她的一乍一样长，及川在有的时候会对着镜子在自己的身上比划，看着超出肩膀的指节沉默。岩泉的肩也比她更结实一点，而在男子排球部中，比岩泉更高、更壮的人并不在少数。及川没有叹气，只是沉默地、用力地盯着自己的手。

当然，仅仅是生理构造的话，不足以让及川焦虑到让岩泉紧紧地盯着她。她的重点放到了黑头发的后辈、让她无法进入全国大赛的别校同龄人以及，她自己身上。及川不再和岩泉一起回家，也不和大冢或是其他人在放学后聊天，固执地，一次又一次地将排球抛起，脑中模拟着队友的习惯，将球击向场对面的矿泉水瓶，或是抛向空无一人的身侧。

生理期也变得越来越难以忍受。集体训练时她像往常一样跳发球，但是腹部被拴上沉重的锚，身体是一艘不听使唤的船。排球划出了不完美的弧线，被对面的后排接住，飞回及川这边的场地。及川咬牙，跑去补位。她在今天的训练中似乎格外狼狈，和队友擦身而过时，对方小声地关切让及川的嘴唇绷得更紧，说不出一句“没关系”。

她被黑头发的后辈换下场，四肢僵硬，变成了一尊低着头坐在长椅上的雕像，头发遮住了她的脸，汗水打湿了原本蓬松的头发。雕像颤抖着，周围的声音变得模糊，小腹沉沉，像是被拴在了这条硬且扁的长椅上。她控制不住自己颤抖的手，也控制不住让它不要打向来请教的、几乎就要代替了她的后辈。

岩泉今晚在蹲她，笃定及川会留下。在及川的手就要贴到影山身上时，岩泉抓住了她的手腕。

“小岩，”在影山离开之后，及川抱膝坐在体育馆的墙边，仍然低着头，“我发现排球真的很难。”

岩泉张开双手，手掌啪地贴在及川的脸颊上，后者不得不嘟着嘴看向他。

“及川，”岩泉说，盯着她的眼睛，“你不需要和她们一比一掰手腕，是要找到合适的方法打败他们。”他顿了顿，接着说。“打败所有人，包括我。”岩泉松开了手。

及川侧头，长发从另一侧垂下，汗水已经蒸发掉，它们看起来又是蓬松的，这是岩泉最后一次看到及川长发的样子。

岩泉在高中迎来生长期。他一下子就高过了及川，但是却没有比她高出太多——仅仅五公分左右。岩泉的身高线停留在某个位置，长久地不再变化。及川毫不客气地嘲笑他，将这微不足道的身高差归功于岩泉在小时候总是将牛奶推给她。

及川在高中认识了松川一静。松川的头发比她还要卷，似乎从刚长出来的地方就在大圈，她不止一次看到松川皱着眉、用梳子去梳自己厚且卷的头发，最终打个哈欠，将梳子扔在一边。她们都在女子排球部，松川比她还要高上一点，跳起拦网时，松川的头发像是她身后的屏障一样，厚且密。及川站在后排时，总会不由自主地多看几眼。和松川挨着训练的时候，她和松川一起跳起，拦下对面打来的球，听到松川说：“你力气不够吧？”

及川彻子决定好好利用这点。

岩泉在高中认识了花卷贵大。他在进入排球部之前便和花卷打了照面。提交入部申请书的前一天，岩泉在打赌中输给了及川，绕过拉面店，进入一旁的面包店给及川买牛奶面包，在柜台旁看到穿着同样校服、挑选泡芙的花卷。他对花卷的头发印象深刻，忍不住给及川多买了一份泡芙。

之后在提交申请书时，他又和花卷站在了一起。花卷将最后一个泡芙塞进嘴里，看到他时挑起了眉：“啊、你也喜欢吃泡芙？呃，我是说，排球。”

“没有，”岩泉说，“给别人买的。”

花卷说最烦你这种人了真是的等会儿训练就训你。

岩泉忽然觉得自己的声音有点不情愿。他像以往一样说，我们是发小，我打赌输了，给她买牛奶面包。这句话他说了很多次，但是在这一次，他并不想这样解释，萌生出“就是这样”的想法。但无论什么时候，岩泉一都是一个男子汉，他将诚实地对待他的同学，不像及川那样总是喜欢开一些捉弄人的玩笑。

岩泉一决定保持诚实。

与此同时，及川彻子开始思考岩泉和自己的关系。她以“我有一个朋友”为开头，询问了她另一个朋友松川，后者把梳子扔到一边，问她：你说的这个朋友是不是岩泉君？

及川微妙地皱起了脸：“不要用君嘛，明明可以直接说岩泉的。”

松川盯着及川的脸看，后者单手撑着自己的脸，向前者做作地眨眼，用口型示意：我也觉得我超漂亮的。

“我决定收一点应得的咨询费，”松川叹了口气，“家庭餐厅的芝士牛肉汉堡套餐，两份。”

“这个问题真的很难，”及川坐在家庭餐厅的椅子上，松川在她对面，正在吃第二个汉堡，“当然，我绝对不会被这种小问题难住，训练也完全没有问题，刚才训练里还靠发球得分了——小国见的表情超~不爽，你有看到吧！但是这也是没办法的事情嘛，电视台还会重复播放我的部分——阿松，你有看吗？没有的话我现在就找给你看，播放量也超高的！”

“看起来你完全没问题啊。”松川用吸管戳起一块冰，扔到嘴里，嚼碎。

“毕竟是及川大人嘛。”

“那我回家了。多谢款待，点两份套餐时应该一份薯条一份沙拉，这是我给你的建议。”

及川忽然敏锐地察觉到有一些不对劲。她按住松川的手，声音低沉：“我不是来向你咨询快餐的。”

“天啊，”松川回答得声情并茂，“我还以为你来向我咨询视频播放量太高怎么办。”

“那你应该知道这个不值两份套餐，一静。”

于是松川不得不摊牌：“比起问我，直接问岩泉会更快一点吧？哪怕你用打排球时十分之一的脑子去考虑一下这个问题，你都不会来问我。”

“但是小岩是笨蛋大猩猩。”及川皱起眉。

“你也是，及川。你看，你们两个简直天生一对。”

“……这样的咨询竟然价值两份套餐？”

“我的回答取决于你的提问，”松川愉快地拍了拍及川的肩膀，“所以这是你的问题，不是我的问题。松川事务所，绝对诚信。”

及川在回家的路上，用打排球的思路去思考这个问题。她分析岩泉扣球时最习惯的高度、时机，回想岩泉每一次落地时脚掌和地面接触的声音，她将这个作为判断岩泉今天状态的条件之一。她有时会和岩泉他们部一起打排球，和岩泉分别在场地的两边。岩泉的发球、接应，她都熟悉得不得了，不需要用眼睛看，她都能想象出岩泉连续两次被她指挥着队友阻挡成功时得臭脸。于是及川的心情变得很不错，脚步也轻快了不少。

她忽然又想起储物柜里的传话板。忘记了是谁一时兴起，完全没有必要的传话板从国中用到高中，及川并不会每一次都写上一些重要的事，更多时候是“忽然想写这个”，将写着一些无意义话语的白板放进岩泉的柜子里。岩泉一边说着“不要总是说废话啊”一边回应，再将写字板放回及川的储物柜。在拉开储物柜之前，小岩和自己的想法都是什么呢？及川的脚步于是慢了下来。

她在家门口看到了岩泉。岩泉表情严肃，及川的脸色也跟着严肃起来，在一步一步走进岩泉时，大脑不停地分析各种可能，以便能够先发制人。及川从出国留学到挂科乃至搬家转学全部考虑到了，但都被她一一否决。

还有五米。

岩泉在原地站得很直，书包放在脚边，嘴唇抿得很紧，又像克制着撅嘴的习惯。

还有三米。

及川将耳边的头发别到耳后，手机收进校服裙的兜里。

及川走到岩泉的面前，斟酌着该如何开口。

然而岩泉先发制人。“及川，”他生硬地开口，“周末要不要一起看电影？”

“太老套了，”及川听到自己没忍住笑出来的声音，“你应该把看漫画的时间用在看DVD上。”她清了清嗓子，正视着岩泉的眼睛：“小岩，”她同样有些生硬地开口，“周末要不要一起打排球？”

“……我们每个周末都在这么做。”岩泉说，他背对着夕阳，看不清脸上的表情，但及川仍然觉得他的脸涨得很红。

“嗯，”及川点头，“所以我们都觉得打排球比看电影有意思多了。”她掐了掐岩泉的掌心。“我们是天生一对。”


End file.
